Going Our Separate Ways
by vixxi
Summary: The X-men head off to college and so do the Brotherhood... But will Magneto finally take matters into his own hands? What will happen to the X-men? R/R!
1. Leaving

Author's Note: This was my first fanfic written about X-men:Evolution so it might be a bit.. er.. odd. Please feel free to read and review! (R/R) I appreciate all comments and suggestions. Stay tuned for more fanfics by me later on. I will be writing quite a few when I have time. Please note this takes place after Evan and Kitty graduate from high school. If you have any questions, please email me. Thank you. Enjoy.  
  
Going our Separate Ways  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
Chapter One:  
  
It was time for the gang to go off to college. Of course some were supposed to be in college already but they decided not to leave the others. Now that Kitty and Evan had already graduated a week ago, they all planned to go off to college.  
  
"It'll be so hard to leave the Xavier Institute!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
Of course, everyone knew it would also be hard to leave each other but they all tried hard not to think of that.  
  
"Yeah, it's as if we lived here our whole lives." Scott agreed sadly.  
  
It was time for them to leave. Everyone had already applied and got into their colleges.  
  
Scott and Kitty were going to Stanford.  
  
Jean Grey was going to Yale.  
  
Kurt and Rogue were going to UC Berkeley.  
  
And Evan was going to UCLA.  
  
Ororo, Logan and Professor X were planning to stay at the institute and track down more mutants.  
  
"Okay, we'll take the blackbird to drop you all off at your colleges." the professor told them.  
  
They all carried their suitcases to the blackbird and got ready to take off.  
  
"Okay, all aboard? We're headin' to California." Logan said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the brotherhood were ready to leave too.  
  
"There goes those X-geeks" Lance smirked.  
  
"Yeah, off to goody-two-shoes colleges." Todd glared at the Blackbird.  
  
"I would have expected you nitwits to get into better colleges than that!!" Mystique screamed.  
  
"Hey, take it easy, Darkholme. At least we got into good colleges." Pietro told her referring to him and Lance.  
  
"It's Ms. Darkholme to you! And if it weren't for me, all of you'd be going nowhere!" she replied.  
  
Todd and Fred were going to UC Davis.  
  
Lance and Pietro were going to better colleges than that.  
  
"Let's go already!" Lance demanded.  
  
Slowly, a plane lowered from the sky.  
  
"Magneto's lending this to us for today." Mystique told them.  
  
The got on and headed towards California as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
At UC Berkeley, they dropped off Kurt and Rogue. Everyone hugged.  
  
"Bye, guys!" Kitty yelled.  
  
"We'll miss you!" Jean said.  
  
"Don't forget to visit the institute!" Evan reminded them.  
  
They all planned to visit the institute on breaks.  
  
Next, they went to UCLA.  
  
"Bye, Evan. Good luck in college." his aunty told him.  
  
"Visit us!" Professor X said.  
  
"BYE" Jean, Kitty and Scott said.  
  
Then, they went to Yale to drop off Jean.  
  
"See you soon, Jean." Scott said.  
  
"We'll miss you!" Kitty told her.  
  
They all hugged for a long time.  
  
Then, they left to drop off the last two kids.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"Bye Fred, bye Todd!" Lance, Pietro and Mystique called.  
  
Then they headed to the next college to drop off Lance and Pietro.After they were dropped off, Mystique tranformed and went to her new workplace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"Well, this is it." Kitty said sadly.  
  
"Bye, Professor.Bye, Storm. Bye, Logan." Scott hugged them all.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Kitty had tears in her eyes.  
  
Scott put his arms around her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Kitty. We'll visit them." he whispered.  
  
He was about to cry too but he held in his tears. As they stepped off, Logan called out, "Bye, half pint."  
  
Kitty collapsed into tears.  
  
A few hours later, they were exhausted from their hard day.They stepped out into the sunlight.  
  
"I'm beat!" Scott said. "What about you, Kitty?"  
  
Kitty froze."Kitty? Kitty? What's wrong?" Scott asked.  
  
"Look!" She pointed to a spot by the tree.  
  
Scott looked. "Oh my--" he started to say.  
  
Lance and Pietro stood there.  
  
"Hey, look, Pietro. There's the kittykat andbazooka eyes.  
  
"Hey there, X-freaks!" Pietro said.  
  
"What are you doing here??!!" Kitty shrieked.  
  
"Hey, is that the way to greet your friends?" Lance joked.  
  
"Hey, man! Back off and leave us alone!" Scott threatened.  
  
"Scott--"Kitty warned.  
  
"Lets go." Scott told her.  
  
They walked away and went to class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, at UC Berkeley, Kurt and Rogue went to lunch.As they were walking past the principal's office, someone stepped out, almost hitting Kurt.  
  
"Sorry--" Kurt started. His eyes widenned in shock."MOM!!!" he said incredulously.  
  
There stood Mystique.  
  
"You work here?!" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes, hello Rogue. hi, son." she said calmly.  
  
They ran out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~* ~*~*  
  
The summer came slowly.But at last, they could go home to their friends and family.They all flew to their families.  
  
On the plane, Kitty and Scott had a seat on the side by the window.They were heading to Kitty's house.She had invited Scott to stay with her family.  
  
"WOW! Look at theocean and the clouds!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
She was ecstatic since they weregoing back to the institute soon.  
  
"Hey, I wanted the juice,dude!" someone said.  
  
Scott's eyes opened wide."Oh no!" Kitty murmured. "Not them! They're on this plane too!"  
  
"Are they followin' us or something?" Scott asked her.  
  
"Wait, no!Lance lives here too!I forgot.He must have invited Pietro to stay with him." she groaned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
After two weeks, Kitty and Scott arrived at the Xavier Institute.  
  
"I can't believe Lance and Pietro were on our plane AGAIN!They must be following us." she said."Hey, guys!" Kitty called out.  
  
"Is anyone here?" Scott asked.  
  
They glanced at each other, puzzled.  
  
"Hmm, where could they be?" Scott asked.  
  
Kitty headed up stairs while Scott searched downstairs.All of a sudden, Scott heard a scream.He rushed upstairs and saw the hallway trashed.  
  
"Oh no!" Kitty said in horror.  
  
They headed to the garage and saw that the blackbird was gone.  
  
"Just what I was afraid of." Scott said. "They've been ambushed and kidnapped." he said sadly.  
  
"What do we do?" Kitty asked.  
  
"We'll have to find them." Scott muttered, staring at the sky.  
  
"Okay." Kitty replied nervously.  
  
They looked at each other pale but determined.  
  
"Let's go." Scott said. 


	2. The Reunion

Author's Note: This was my first fanfic written about X-men:Evolution so it might be a bit.. er.. odd. Please feel free to read and review! (R/R) I appreciate all comments and suggestions. Stay tuned for more fanfics by me later on. I will be writing quite a few when I have time. Chapter Two is getting a bit more interesting.. I know, I know, my story really sux but I'm learning and improving.. hopefully.. :) Have a nice day.. R/R!! Thanx~!!  
  
Going our Separate Ways  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"Going somewhere?" a voice spoke.  
  
Kitty and Scott turned around.  
  
"Who said that?" Kitty said uncertainly.  
  
The two boys stepped out. It was Lance and Pietro.  
  
"So you were following us, weren't you?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yup" Pietro answered. "We were sent to follow you and make sure that you don't ruin Magneto's plan.  
  
Kitty and Scott glared at them.  
  
"What plan?"she asked them.  
  
"Oh, we can't tell you guys or you'll just mess everything up" Lance replied smugly.  
  
"But we're going to kill you anyway, so.." Pietro added.  
  
"Well, we kidnapped the professor and the X-freaks so we can rule the human race without any interruptions." Lance said.  
  
"We then brainwashed them so they would be on our side!"Pietro continued.  
  
"What?!"Kitty screamed.  
  
"Yes, it did work so now, you're the only ones left!" Lance shrieked.  
  
"No.." Scott said softly.  
  
Then, they heard a voice.  
  
"Kill them now." Magneto told them.  
  
"Yes sir." Lance replied.  
  
He lunged at Kitty while Pietro ran around Scott.  
  
"Ahhh!" Kitty screamed.  
  
Scott looked there and saw her tackled to the wall.  
  
Then, he was hit on the armby Pietro. He tried to hit him with his blasts but Pietro was too fast. He sent a blast to Lance when he was not looking.  
  
"Oww!" Lance said painfully.  
  
"Kitty, get up!" Scott shook her lightly.  
  
"Huh?" she said drowsily. "Watch out!" she screeched.  
  
Pietro was running right towards the both of them. She grabbed Scott's arm and phased.  
  
"What? Ah! Oh no!" Pietro screamed.  
  
He passed right through them and hit the wall so hard that he went unconcious.  
  
"One down, one to go!" Scott said.  
  
Lance sent theceiling falling down on them but Kitty phasedher and Scott through the wall.  
  
"Come on!" she urged him.  
  
They went through the wall behind Lance who was looking through the mess of plaster and dust. Scott sent a strong blast to Lance. He was thrown into the mess and went unconcious, too.  
  
"Good job!" they complimented each other.  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed Kitty from behind her.  
  
"SCOTT!" she shrieked.  
  
He turned around. It was Magneto!  
  
"Let her go!" he told him.  
  
He touched his shades but Magneto stopped him.  
  
"Don't move or she goes!" he warned.  
  
"And if you try to phase,I'll destroy youand all your friends!" he yelled.  
  
Suddenly, a plane appeared by them.  
  
"Toss her in, Magneto." someone said.  
  
It was Mystique. He threw her into the plane and started to get in.  
  
"No!" Scott sent a blast to her and Magneto.  
  
"Wait!" Kitty started to say.  
  
The blast hit them andKitty phased through the plane.  
  
"Run!" Scott told her.  
  
They ran away but Mystique was following them. Scott turned and sent a blast to her. She dodged it and did a somersault over him. She grabbed Kitty and jumped onto the plane above them.  
  
"Kitty!" Scott yelled. He jumped and held on to the end of the plane before it left.  
  
He climbed on and went through the roof door.  
  
"Hello, there Scott. We had a feeling you'd be dropping by." Magneto said calmly.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh, she's fine. Don't worry about her." he said with a smirk.  
  
"In fact, you'll be joining her very soon!" Mystique added.  
  
Two peoplegrabbed Scott roughly and tied him to a chair in another room. He looked and saw Rogue and Jean. In the seat next to him was Kitty. She was binded to the chair with medal chains that could not be phased through. She was blindfolded and gagged.  
  
"Jean! Rogue! What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
They ignored him and continued tying him up. They blindfolded him and gagged him too. Just then, someone came in.  
  
"So glad you could join us Kitty and Scott." someone laughed cruely.  
  
Scott could hear Kitty's muffled voice.  
  
"Scott?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay Kitty, we'll be okay." he answered her.  
  
"Yes, Kitty, you'll be okay. We're just going to make you an offer you can reject!" he yelled triumphantly.  
  
He told Jean and Rogue to take off their gags and blindfolds. When they were off, Scott looked at the speaker.  
  
"Oh no..." he gasped.  
  
"Professor..." Kitty said softly 


	3. Rescue

Author's Note: This was my first fanfic written about X-men:Evolution so it might be a bit.. er.. odd. Please feel free to read and review! (R/R) I appreciate all comments and suggestions. Stay tuned for more fanfics by me later on. I will be writing quite a few when I have time. Chapter Two is getting a bit more interesting.. I know, I know, my story really sux but I'm learning and improving.. hopefully.. :) Have a nice day.. R/R!! Thanx~!!  
  
Going our Separate Ways  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
**When it's italicized, that means they're talking telepathically.**  
  
"We're here!" Magneto told them.  
  
"Jean, Rogue, untie them and bring them inside" Professor Xavier said.  
  
"Scott, what do we do?" Kitty asked silently.  
  
"We're going to have to unbrainwash them!" Scott said.  
  
"How?!!" she interrupted.  
  
"I don't know!" he replied angrily.  
  
They brought them inside the building and led them up to the top floor.  
  
"Here we are!" the professor said.  
  
They saw Evan, Kurt, Ororo, and Logan lying in a glass box attached to lots of wires.  
  
"Okay, Kitty. We have to do something quick! You phase through the box and get them out. I'll take care of Magneto and the rest." he suggested.  
  
"Okay.." she replied nervously.  
  
"NOW!" he said out loud.  
  
She phased through the glass box and stopped the brainwashing process. Meanwhile, Scott blasted the walls and ceilings to fall on them.  
  
"Ahh!" Mystique shouted.  
  
Magneto glared at them and murmured, "Take care of them, Brotherhood!"  
  
He left through asecret door. The blob tried to stop Scott but he blasted the ceiling above him and the blob fell down. Then he tackled toad and tied hs tongue to a pole.  
  
"Kitty! Go to the plane and get it ready for us!" he yelled to her.  
  
She ran to the plane.  
  
"I don't think so!" a voice from above shouted.  
  
Mystique flipped to the ground. Kitty and Mystique got into fighting positions. Mystique kicked her but Kitty phased and punched her in the stomach. Mystiqque fell to the floor.  
  
"I'm in a hurry so stay out ofmy way!" Kitty screeched.  
  
She ran to the plane.  
  
"Okay, how do you fly this?! Oh, right." she mumbled.  
  
She pushed a red button and grabbed the wheel.  
  
"Alright, Scott!!" she screamed.  
  
She landed above theroom.  
  
"Take them up!"he shouted.  
  
He had tied the professor, Jean and Rogue together. Kittypushed another button and a claw took them up. Then, she took up the others.  
  
"Hop on, Scott!" she hollered.  
  
He jumped in and they flew off. At the institute, they took them to thehospital wing.  
  
"This machine can unbrainwash them." Scott told Kitty.  
  
After three days, they were back to normal.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Jean called.  
  
Scott and Kitty were exhausted and had fallen asleep on the sofas.  
  
"Huh?" Kitty said groggily.  
  
Her eyes widdened.  
  
"Scott! They're awake!" she shook him.  
  
"What?!" hemurmured.  
  
"They're awake!" she repeated impatiently.  
  
"OH! Let's go see them." he replied excitedly.  
  
They went to the hospital wing and saw that they were all fine.  
  
"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked.  
  
Scott and Kitty glanced at each other.  
  
"It's a long story.." they both said.  
  
Then, they started laughing.  
  
  
  
THE END! 


End file.
